Limba aromână
După unii lingvişti , limba aromâna sau macedoromâna , vorbită de aromâni, este o limbă aparte din grupul limbilor romanice, subgrupul limbilor romanice de est, alături de limbile română, meglenoromână şi istroromână. Alţi lingvişti o consideră ca fiind un dialect al limbii române, împreună cu dialectele dacoromân, meglenoromân şi istroromân. Controversa continuă în prezent, chiar şi printre intelectualii aromâni . Teza limbii aromâne de sine stătătoare este de dată recentă şi s-a impus mai ales după 1990 într-un context politic al revigorării identităţilor etnice regionale în Balcani, fiind încurajată tacit de Grecia, care tradiţional a căutat să descurajeze orice formă de identificare a aromânilor şi a limbii acestora cu România, respectiv limba română. Denumirea limbii aromâne nu este unitară la diferitele ramuri ale vorbitorilor ei. Conform variantelor existente, ei vorbesc limba armãneascã, armãneshce, armâneashti, rămăneşte (fărşeroţii), sau vlăheaşte (cei din Olimp). Vorbitori Numărul total de vorbitori ai aromânei este estimat la aproximativ 300.000, însă numărul de etnici aromâni, incluzându-i pe cei care nu mai vorbesc limba, este estimat la peste un million. Trăiesc în următoarele ţări: * Grecia: 200.000 (1995, estimare a autorităţilor greceşti); * Albania: 50.000 (1995, T. J. Winnifrith ); * România: 28.000, din care 75% în Dobrogea (estimare oficială); * Serbia: 15.000 (estimare a aromânilor înşişi); * Republica Macedonia: 8.467 (1994, recensământ); * Bulgaria: 4.770 (2000) . În urma emigrării, aromâna se mai vorbeşte şi în Europa Occidentală (Franţa, Germania), S.U.A., Canada, America Latină şi Australia. Istorie Aromâna este prima care s-a desprins din protoromână, cel mai târziu în secolul al X-lea. În general se admite că s-a format în sudul Dunării, dar este controversat locul exact. Majoritatea lingviştilor consideră că acesta este regiunea dintre Dunăre şi Munţii Balcani , alţii susţin ideea formării parţial şi în regiunea Pindului sau în sudul Albaniei. Prima atestare documentară a aromânilor în Macedonia îi aparţine cronicarului bizantin Kedrenos (anul 976). În secolul al XV-lea, cronicarul Laonikos Chalkokondilas remarcă înrudirea aromânei cu româna. Prima atestare documentară a limbii aromâne datează din 1156: numele propriu Tsintsilukis, interpretat ca provenind de la tsintsi luchi (cinci lupi). Din secolul al XVIII-lea se păstrează primele texte, cu alfabetul grecesc: o inscripţie pe o icoană, cu textul aromânesc tradus în neogreacă, albaneză şi latină (1731); un liturghier nedatat şi nelocalizat; un vocabular grecesc - aromânesc - albanez ; un lexicon de conversaţie grecesc - albanez - aromânesc - bulgar ; un abecedar ; o culegere manuscrisă de traduceri religioase nedatate. La începutul secolului al XIX-lea se trece la alfabetul latin. Apar lucrări filologice influenţate de limba română şi latinizante. Începând cu 1864 apar lucrări de literatură cultă (didactică, artistică, publicistică), originală şi tradusă. Autorii mai importanţi sunt Mihail Nicolescu, Tashcu Iliescu, Constantin Belimace, Nushi Tulliu, Zicu A. Araia, Nicolae Batzaria, George Murnu. În acelaşi timp se publică culegeri de folclor, cele mai importante după 1890, alcătuite de Gustav Weigand şi de Pericle Papahagi. În perioada 1864-1945 au existat forme de învăţământ pentru aromâni, dar mai ales în română, în special în Grecia. În decursul istoriei, limba de cult religios a fost în general greaca, cu perioade în care s-a folosit parţial şi aromâna. Situaţia actuală În toate ţările în care trăieşte această populaţie, tendinţele de asimilare şi, prin urmare de pierdere a limbii şi culturii au fost puternice. Cu toate acestea, limba aromână a continuat să existe, ba chiar, în ultimii douăzeci de ani, situaţia ei s-a îmbunătăţit. Există o recomandare adoptată de Adunarea parlamentară a Consiliului Europei la 24 iunie 1997, adresată guvernelor din ţările unde locuiesc aromâni, referitoare la facilitarea folosirii limbii aromâne în învăţământ, biserică şi media. Deşi această recomandare nu este urmată întru totul, totuşi aromâna se predă în unele şcoli: o şcoală în Albania, mai multe şcoli în Republica Macedonia, două şcoli în România (la Constanţa şi la Mihail Kogălniceanu). Există publicaţie de carte, la Editura Dimândarea Pãrinteascã, Fundaţia Cartea Aromãnã (în România), Editura Cartea Aromãnã (în S.U.A.). Se editează şi periodice: Deşteptarea – Revista Aromânilor, Dimândarea, [http://web.archive.org/20020123013234/www.geocities.com/armaneasca Bana Armâneascâ] (în România), [http://web.archive.org/20011014200240/www.geocities.com/zborlu Zborlu a nostru] (în Germania). Limba este cultivată şi de diverse societăţi culturale aromâneşti, precum „Uniunea pentru cultura si limba aromână”, organizaţie cu caracter transnaţional de la Freiburg (Germania), cu Biblioteca Macedo-română, Societatea „Fărşărotul” din S.U.A., Asociaţia „Trâ Armânami” de la Paris. Variante regionale Variantele regionale ale limbii aromâne sunt numite dialecte de cei care o consideră limbă aparte şi graiuri de către cei care afirmă statutul ei de dialect al limbii române. Aceste variante sunt numeroase şi se întrepătrund, iar clasificarea lor este controversată. Clasificarea lui Theodor Capidan şi Tache Papahagi distinge: *grupul de dialecte (sau graiuri) din nord: **fărşerot, vorbit de o populaţie de aromâni numită fărşeroţi, în regiunea oraşului Frasheri din Albania **moscopolean, în regiunea oraşului Moscopole din Albania **muzăchear, în Muzachia, regiune din sudul Albaniei **gopeşean-muloviştean, în localităţile Gopeş şi Mulovişte din Republica Macedonia **dialectul (sau graiul) din Beala (Republica Macedonia) **grămostean, în munţii Grammos din Grecia *grupul de dialecte (sau graiuri) din sud: **pindean, în munţii Pind, din Grecia **olimpiot, în munţii Olimp, din Grecia Între unele variante regionale înţelegerea este mai dificilă decât între altele. Astfel sunt dialectele (sau graiurile) fărşerot, grămostean şi pindean . Scrierea limbii aromâne Primele scrieri în aromână au folosit alfabetul grecesc. La începutul secolului al XIX-lea s-a adoptat alfabetul latin, cu o mare varietate în transcrierea sunetelor limbii. S-a folosit şi se mai foloseşte alfabetul românesc, dar scrierea nu este standardizată nici până în prezent. Există o încercare de standardizare începută la Simpozionul pentru standardizarea sistemului de scriere aromânesc de la Bitolia (1997). S-a trecut la această acţiune, care încă nu s-a terminat, fiind îngreunată de lipsa unei instituţii oficiale şi de polemicile dintre intelectualii aromâni. Alfabetul adoptat la acest simpozion conţine caractere fără diacritice, în afară de ã'''. O parte din litere au valorile celor din română: '''c, ce, ci, che, chi, g''', '''ge, gi, ghe, ghi, e''' şi '''o (inclusiv în diftongi), i''' şi '''u (inclusiv semivocalici), k''', '''q, w''' şi '''y în cuvinte străine. În cazul unor sunete se admit două variante în funcţie de graiuri . Litere şi grupuri de litere specifice: Particularităţi lingvistice în comparaţie cu româna Aromâna este limba romanică de est considerată cea mai arhaică, apropiată de structura protoromânei. Este foarte asemănătoare cu limba română, cu deosebiri de morfologie şi sintaxă relativ mici. A păstrat mai bine moştenirea latină decât limbile meglenoromână şi istroromână, structura şi fonetismul ei fiind doar puţin influenţate de limbile cu care a fost în contact. Influenţa acestora se manifestă mai mult în lexic. Fonologie Sunetele specifice aromânei apar în tabelul de mai sus: *'ã' este pronunţat, în funcţie de grai, ă', 'â/î sau între acestea. *'dz', ʎ (lj), ɲ (nj) sunt prezente în toate graiurile. *ð (dh) se găseşte în împrumuturile din greacă şi din albaneză, dar numai în unele graiuri. În altele se pronunţă d'. *θ ('th) este de asemenea împrumutat din greacă, şi în general se pronunţă ca atare, dar poate fi pronunţat şi t'''. *ɣ (redat prin '''gh şi prin y''') provine tot din greacă, dar se mai pronunţă şi '''g. Evoluţii din latină: Morfologie şi sintaxă Articolul Articolul hotărât este pus la sfârşitul cuvântului, ca în celelalte limbi romanice de est: lup'lu'' (lupul), vitsin'lji'' (vecinii), bisearic'a'' (biserica), bisearits'le. Şi numele proprii de persoană masculine pot fi folosite cu articol hotărât: ''Gog'lu'' (Gogu). În sintagma substantiv + adjectivul demonstrativ atsel + adjectiv calificativ, adjectivul calificativ poate fi articulat sau nearticulat: omlu atsel bun'lu'' sau omlu atsel bun (omul acela bun). Articolul nehotărât feminin singular este unã: unã''' featã'' (o fată). Substantivul La plural există şi două desinenţe preluate din greacă: *'''-adzi''' pentru masculinele cu finală vocalică accentuată: pãr'adzi (parale) *'''-ate''' sau '-ati' la feminin: nemusorizm'ate'' (zăpadă multă) În '''declinare este de remarcat: *genitivul cu a''' la masculin singular şi plural, precum şi la feminin singular şi plural, şi atunci este exprimat obiectul posedat: ''muma '''a ficiorlui'', a''' ficiorlor'', ''a featiljei'', ''a featilor'' *'a' şi la dativ: lju dau '''a' vitsinlui'' *la genitiv-dativul feminin cu articol hotărât şi forma ''ali feate'' *genitiv-dativul numelor proprii de persoană masculine cu articolul hotărât în faţa substantivului: ''al Gog'' Substantivele proprii nume de localităţi cu funcţie de complement de loc exprimând destinaţia şi starea se construiesc cel mai adesea fără prepoziţie: mi duc Bitule (mă duc la Bitolia), dar şi cu prepoziţie: s-dusi '''n' Sãrunã'' (se duse la Salonic). Adjectivul Gradele de comparaţie au următoarele particularităţi: *comparativul de superioritate cu adverbele ma sau cama: (ca)ma mari di noi (mai mare decât noi) *superlativul relativ: **''(ca)ma'' + adjectivul articulat: (ca)ma marli di noi (cel mai mare dintre noi) **''atsel'' + (ca)ma + adjectivul articulat: atsel (ca)ma marle (cel mai mare) *superlativul absolut: **cu adverbul multu: multu bun(ã) (foarte bun(ă)) **cu adverbul vãrtos: vãrtos dultse (foarte dulce) **cu adverbul dip: un om dip avut (un om foarte bogat) **prin repetarea adjectivului, procedeu specific limbilor balcanice: ira linãvoasã-linãvoasã (era foarte leneşă) Pronumele Particularităţi în folosirea pronumelor personale: *În graiurile din nord, formele mine/mini, tine/tini ale pronumelui personal pot fi folosite şi la nominativ, în loc de io, respectiv tu: ''mine escu'' (eu sunt), ''tini ãnsutsi eshti'' (tu însuţi eşti). În schimb, în graiurile din sud se foloseşte uneori io la acuzativ: ''fãrã di '''io (fără mine). *Pronumele personal cu funcţie de complement direct se construieşte în general fără prepoziţie: nu ti voi tine (nu te vreau pe tine). *Pronumele personal feminin singular neaccentuat în acuzativ se plasează înaintea verbului auxiliar: u ai vidzutã (ai văzut-o). Pronumele-adjectiv posesiv se declină, având şi forme conjuncte, plasate după substantiv: anjeu (meu), tată-nju (tatăl meu), a dadã-meai (mamei mele), avoastrã (voastră), feata-vã (fata voastră), dzinir-su (ginerele său), a doamnã-sai (stăpânei sale). Pronumelui relativ „care” din română îi corespunde aproape totdeauna tse / tsi (ce) în aromână: ficiorlu '''tsi' vini'' (feciorul care vine). Tse / tsi se mai foloseşte şi în alte funcţii decât cea de subiect, dar tot fără prepoziţie: fu dus tu odãlu '''tse' era shi feata'' (fu dus în odaia în care era şi fata). Numeralul Particularităţi ale numeralului cardinal: *Se păstrează numeralul latinesc viginti > yinyints sau yinyits (douăzeci). *Se construiesc cu prepoziţie numeralele cardinale începând cu 11 (faţă de 20 în română): unsprãdzatsi di dzãli (unsprezece zile). *Construcţia unitate + spre + zece se aplică şi de la 21 la 29: doi'spri'yinyits (douăzeci şi doi). *Numeralele se pot articula cu articolul hotărât şi se declină: doilji, a doilor (cei doi, (a) celor doi). Tot cu articol hotărât se foloseşte numeralul pentru exprimarea orei: tu trei'le'' oare'' (la ora trei). '''Numeralul ordinal se formează din numeralul cardinal + articolul hotărât: shasi'le'' (al şaselea) noau'lu'' (al nouălea). Numeralele colective – se formează ca amindoi şi amintrei, aminpatru, amintsintsi etc., cu varianta shamindoi etc. Verbul Verbele aromâneşti sunt clasate în patru conjugări, ca cele din română, cu cele două variante (fără sufix şi cu sufix) la conjugările I şi IV. Iată conjugarea verbelor regulate: Indicativ prezent La indicativ imperfect, persoana a III-a plural este identică cu a III-a singular. Indicativul perfect simplu se foloseşte mai frecvent decât perfectul compus. Se deosebesc verbele cu accentul pe desinenţă (cele de mai jos) şi cele cu accentul pe radical. La cele cu accentul pe desinenţă, persoana I plural este fără '-ră-', iar persoana a II-a plural tot fără '-ră-' şi cu desinenţele '-at', '-ut', '-it'. La verbele cu accentul pe radical (unele verbe de conjugarea a III-a), persoana I singular are desinenţa '-sh(u)': sco'shu'' (scosei), aprim'shu'' (aprinsei), du'shu'' (dusei). '''Indicativul perfect compus se formează cu formele complete ale verbului auxiliar am (a avea). am cãntatã ai cãntatã are cãntatã avem cãntatã avetsi cãntatã au cãntatã |} Indicativul mai mult ca perfect sintetic a dispărut în aromână, fiind înlocuit cu unul analitic, format cu auxiliarul am la imperfect. aveam cãntatã aveai cãntatã avea cãntatã aveam cãntatã aveatsi cãntatã avea cãntatã Indicativul viitor se poate forma în mai multe feluri, dintre care cel mai răspândit este cu verbul auxiliar voi (a vrea) la persoana a III-a singular a indicativului prezent la toate persoanele (va) + conjunctivul prezent (vezi mai jos): va s-cãntu (voi cânta). Indicativul viitor anterior se formează cu va + conjunctivul perfect compus: va s-am cãntatã (voi fi cântat). Conjunctivul are patru timpuri: prezent, imperfect, perfect şi perfect compus. Se foloseşte cu conjuncţia sã, cu variantele se, si, s-'''. La '''conjunctiv prezent, conjugarea I, persoana a III-a nu diferă de cea de la indicativ prezent: s-cãnt'ã'' (să cânte), ''s-lucreadzã'' (să lucreze). '''Conjunctiv imperfect: s-cãntam. Conjunctiv perfect compus: s-am cãntatã. Conjunctiv mai mult ca perfect: s-aveam cãntatã. Condiţionalul-optativ prezent este sintetic: s-cãntarim (rom. „aş cânta”) s-cãntari s-cãntare / cãntari s-cãntarim s-cãntarit s-cãntare / cãntari Condiţionalul-optativ perfect se formează cel mai adesea din imperfectul verbului voi la forma unică vrea + condiţionalul prezent: vrea s-cãntarim (aş fi cântat). La imperativ, în afară de formele de persoana a II-a asemănătoare cu cele din română (imperativul propriu-zis), mai sunt forme şi pentru persoana I, cu conjuncţia as, din greacă, iar la persoana a III-a, pe lângă conjuncţia s(ã) se mai foloseşte şi las + conjunctiv prezent: las''' batã'' (să bată). Infinitivul scurt nefiind folosit, imperativul negativ la persoana a II-a singular are aceeaşi formă ca imperativul pozitiv: nu cãntã! (nu cânta!) La infinitiv se păstrează numai forma lungă: Se foloseşte mai ales cu valoare substantivală. Cu valoare verbală se foloseşte mai puţin, în următoarele cazuri: *în construcţia impersonală cu va sau lipseashte (trebuie): va scriare unã carte (trebuie să se scrie o scrisoare), lipseashte zburãre cu un mastur (trebuie vorbit cu un meşter) *subordonat unor verbe de mişcare: vru s-ducã avinare (vru să se ducă să vâneze) *în construcţia cu adverbul unã: unã strigare, tutsi se-adunarã (îndată ce strigă, toţi se adunară) *în locul supinului (care nu există în aromână): trã beare (de băut) La gerunziu, desinenţelor asemănătoare cu cele din română li se adaugă '-a' sau '-alui'. La participiu există o singură formă pentru masculin şi feminin singular. Verbele de conjugarea a III-a numite „cu accentul pe radical” au forme diferite: arsu (ars), aprimtu (aprins), coptu (copt). Participiul se foloseşte şi cu unele funcţii diferite de cele din română: *cu sens activ: duruta mumã (mama iubitoare) *în locul infinitivului lung substantivat: tru ishitã din hoarã (la ieşirea din sat) *cu adverbul unã: unã intratã n casã, o bagã chiatra sun limbã (cum a intrat în casă, pune piatra sub limbă) *cu negaţie: tini, '''ni'vinitã, vrei s-fudzi?'' (tu, abia ai venit şi vrei să pleci?) Lexic Fondul de cuvinte Limba aromână păstrează cuvinte şi sensuri latineşti care nu mai există în celelalte limbi romanice de est: bashu (sărut), cusurinu (văr), dimãndari (poruncă), uinu (de oaie), agiunu (flămând), fumealje (familie, copii), largu (departe), vatãmu (ucid). Împrumuturi: *slave: celnicu (stăpân, proprietar), dobru (bun), mutrescu (privesc) *albaneze: bãnedzu (trăiesc), etã (timp, veac), minduescu (gândesc, cred) *neogreceşti (cele mai multe): arisescu (îmi place), asime (argint), hoarã (sat), xen (străin), lipseashce (trebuie), nostimu (gustos) *turceşti: adets (obicei), bitisescu (sfârşesc), cãsãbã (oraş). În limba literară actuală, cuvintele străine sunt în general cele care au intrat în română şi în toate limbile moderne din franceză sau engleză: proectu, entsiclopedii, completu, orighinalu, litsentsã. Derivarea Sufixe specifice: *'''-ame': ''bãrbat'ame (mulţi bărbaţi), urãts'ame'' (urâţenie) *-ic, -icã': ''frãt'ic'' (frăţior), fiti'cã'' (fetiţă) *'''-ice': ''gur'ice'' (guriţă) *-inã': ''fucur'inã'' (loc unde s-a făcut foc) *-ãriu': ''vãc'ãriu'' (mulţime de vaci) *-ish': ''munt'ish'' (de munte) *-iu': ''limn'iu'' (grămadă de lemne) *-ut': ''plãng'ut'' (plânset) '''Prefixe specifice: *'xenu-' (din greacă): xenu'lucredzu'' (lucrez lucru străin), ''csenu'zburãscu (vorbesc aiurea) *'para-' (din greacă): para'fac'' (fac prea mult), ''para'lucredz (lucrez prea mult) *'sum-': '''sum'arãd'' (râd pe jumătate) Exemplu de text Iată mai jos rugăciunea Tatăl nostru în limba aromână: Note # G. Giuglea, Alexandru Graur, Ion Coteanu etc. # Denumire nepotrivită, pentru că aromâni trăiesc şi în afara Macedoniei, în Albania, în regiunea Olimpului, în regiunea Pindului. # Gustav Weigand, Ovid Densuşianu, Sextil Puşcariu, Alexandru Rosetti, Theodor Capidan etc. # Etnologului englez Tim Salmon i s-a relatat de către aromânii din Samarina că aceştia se înţeleg doar cu mare dificultate cu cei din satul vecin fărşerot Furca (Fourka). Vezi în acest sens Tim Salmon, Unwritten Places, Atena, 1996. # Vezi, de exemplu, [http://www.romfest.org/rost/iun2003/aromanii.shtml Cândroveanu, Hristu, Cine sunt aromânii?, în Rost. Revistă de politică şi cultură creştină]. # The history of a Balkan People, ediţia a doua, Londra, General Duckworth & Co. Ltd., 1995. # Conform Ethnologue report for language code:rup # Gustav Weigand, Ovid Densuşianu, Sextil Puşcariu, Alexandru Rosetti. # Theodor Capidan, Tache Papahagi. # În Cavallioti, Th. A., Protopiria, Veneţia, 1770. # De Daniil Moscopoleanul, Veneţia, 1794/1802. # Ucuta, Constantin, Nea paidagogia, Viena, 1794. # Gh. C. Roja (Buda, 1809), M. C. Boiagi (Viena, 1813) # Despre această revistă vezi Bana Armâneascâ. # Aici adoptăm acest alfabet. Bibliografie * Bara, Maria et al., Južnoaromynskij govor sela Turia: Krania Grevenon, Pind. Etnolingvistika, Leksika, Sintaksa, Teksty (Graiul aromân de sud din satul Turia: Krania Grebene, Pind. Etnolingvistică, lexic, sintaxă, texte), Marburg, Sankt-Peterburg, 2005, ISBN 393-233-159-1. * Bara, Mariana, Le lexique latin hérité en aroumain dans une perspective romane, LincomEuropa Verlag, München, 2004, 231 p.; ISBN 3-89586-980-5. *Bara, Mariana, "LIMBA ARMÃNEASCÃ. VOCABULAR ŞI STIL", Editura Cartea Universitară, Bucureşti, 2007, 204 p.; ISBN 978-973-731-551-9. *[http://www.unibuc.ro/CLASSICA/dialectularoman/cuprins.htm Capidan, Theodor, Aromânii. Dialectul aromân. Studiu lingvistic, Monitorul Oficial şi Imprimeriile Statului, Imprimeria Naţională, Bucureşti, 1932] *Caragiu-Marioţeanu, Matilda; Saramandu, Nicolae, Manual de aromână, Editura Academiei Române, Bucureşti, 2005 * [http://www.farsarotul.org/nl23_3.htm Cunia, Tiberius, On the Standardization of the Aromanian System of Writing. The Bituli-Macedonia Symposium of August 1997] * [http://www.farsarotul.org/The%20Vlah%20Minority%20in%20Macedonia.pdf Friedman, Victor A., The Vlah Minority in Macedonia: Language, Identity, Dialectology, and Standardization, Selected Papers in Slavic, Balkan, and Balkan Studies, ed. Juhani Nuoluoto, Martii Leiwo, Jussi Halla-aho, Slavica Helsingiensa, 21. Universitatea din Helsinki, 2001.] *Kahl, Thede, Istoria aromânilor, Editura Tritonic, Bucureşti, 2006. *Sala, Marius et al., Enciclopedia limbilor romanice, E. Ş. E., Bucureşti, 1989. Vezi şi * Lista Swadesh a limbii aromâne Legături externe * Aromânii (vlahii) în Grecia * Aşezările în care trăiau aromâni la începutul secolului XX (hartă) * Fărşeroţii: limba şi originea lor * Koukoudis, Asterios, "Studii despre vlahi" * Lecţii de scriere cu alfabetul aromânesc nou propus * Limba aromână în Grecia * Macedoromâna, o limbă din Grecia * Omniglot. Sisteme de scriere şi limbi ale lumii * Raport – Vlahii * [http://web.archive.org/20020123013234/www.geocities.com/armaneasca Revista Bana Armâneascâ] * [http://web.archive.org/20011014200240/www.geocities.com/zborlu Revista Zborlu a nostru] * Situl Asociaţiei „Trâ Armânami” * Situl Societăţii „Fărşărotul” * Vlahii aromâni: triburile pe cale de dispariţie Categorie:Limbi romanice de est Categorie:Limbi pe cale de dispariţie Categorie:Limbi în România